<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Concrete Angel by Kasuna_Kotonoha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975393">Concrete Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha'>Kasuna_Kotonoha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Through the wind and the rain [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton is George Washington &amp; Martha Washington's Adopted Son, Character Death, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Feels, Funeral, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I'm not sorry, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Poor Aaron Burr, Song Lyrics, Teacher George Washington, This Is Sad, Timothy Edwards A+ Parenting, Uncle/Nephew Incest, memorial service, she said sarcastically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"A statue stands in a shaded place<br/>An angel girl with an upturned face<br/>A name is written on a polished rock<br/>A broken heart that the world forgot"<br/>-Concrete Angel, Martina Mcbride</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes Washington wonders how much it's his fault for not doing more. His wife reassures him there wasn't anything he could have done differently, but he doubts that.</p><p>The signs should have been so obvious, yet he stood back, and now look where they were.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr &amp; Theodosia Prevost Burr, Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Theodosia Prevost Burr/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Through the wind and the rain [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Concrete Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> She walks to school with the lunch </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She packed </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nobody knows what she's </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Holdin' back </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wearin' the same dress </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She wore yesterday </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She hides the bruises with linen </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And lace </em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The walk to school was something Aaron looked forward to every day. It was about a half-mile from his uncle's house to Liberty Union High School. It could be rough in extreme heat or cold, but overall it was pleasant. His backpack bounces slightly on his back, the weight of school materials and a meager lunch he’d put together himself pressing down on the bruises he has hidden under his hoodie.</p><p> </p><p>For whatever reason, Uncle Timothy had been particularly volatile last night. Aaron had been able to tell the moment the man had walked through the door that he was in a very particular mood, one that did not bode well for him.</p><p> </p><p>At least he’d had time to shower, though he still didn’t exactly feel <em> clean </em>. </p><p> </p><p>At least school was alright. He didn’t have many friends, but nobody seemed to outright hate him, which was really all he could ask for.</p><p> </p><p>He was in the Junior class, even though he was only fifteen. He’d been called a prodigy, gifted, a genius, and perhaps he was, but he didn’t put much stock in those words. He wasn’t that great.</p><p> </p><p>The school was actually separated into two separate buildings, which was weird, but it didn’t bother Aaron unless the weather was particularly bad. He made his way into the east buildings 100 wing entrances. The 100 wing hallway had the misfortune of feeling rather like a bunker, a vibe only increased during spirit week when the lights would be covered in tissue paper.</p><p> </p><p>He made his way to the back part of the 200 wing, where his first hour was. He found his usual desk and sat down, taking out a sketch pad.</p><p> </p><p>He zoned out for a moment before a thud started him. In the desk in front of him, Theodosia Bartow had appeared.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey~,” she said, a grin far too wide for eight o'clock in the morning on her face.</p><p> </p><p>A smile tugged at Aarons's lips, his cheeks flushing. “Morning, Theo.” They’d met last year, and he’d harbored a slight crush on her since.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready for another exciting day of APush?” she said sarcastically, even though Aaron knew she loved history as much as him.</p><p> </p><p>As they continued talking, a group of students entered the room, talking loudly. Neither Aaron nor Theodosia needed to look to know who’d showed up.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like the rev sets all here,” Aaron muttered. That, of course, meant Hercules Mulligan, Gilbert du Motier, John Laurens, and their ringleader Alexander Hamilton, adopted son Mr.Washington, who happened to teach this class.</p><p> </p><p>Not that Aaron considered them friends. They were loud, obnoxious, and had a tendency to poke their noses where they shouldn’t, which wasn’t exactly very beneficial for Aaron.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron sighed in relief when Mr.Washington walked in just moments later as the bell rang. At least he wouldn’t have to deal with them for this hour.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The teacher wonders but she </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Doesn't ask </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It's hard to see the pain </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Behind the mask </em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Washington hated his first hour. </p><p> </p><p>Ok, maybe hate was too strong a word, but considering the class contained his loud adopted son, his friends, and people Alexander loved to argue with, it would be a miracle if he was still sane by the end of the year.</p><p> </p><p>There was one student, however, that he always kept an eye on.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron Burr.</p><p> </p><p>He never knew exactly why. The kid seemed pretty normal, down to the pretty obvious crush he had on Theodosia Bartow. It was just…</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was how quiet he was, even though that was normally not an issue. Maybe it was the way he always seemed to be tugging on his hoodie sleeves, which he always seemed to wear no matter the weather. </p><p> </p><p>He’d also noticed that Aaron always seemed uncomfortable when Washington raised his voice, and he became mindful of his volume and tone, particularly when talking to Aaron one on one. Not hard when he had to do the same with Alexander.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he was overthinking things. He had plenty of quiet students, and the AC could be pretty intense in the summer.</p><p> </p><p>Still, Washington kept an eye out. Nothing more.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bearing the burden </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Of a secret storm </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sometimes she wishes she was </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Never born </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Through the wind and the rain </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She stands hard as a stone </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In her world that she can rise above </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But her dreams give her wings </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And she flies to a place where </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She's loved </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Concrete angel </em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Aaron got through the rest of the day without incident, except for a couple times being sort of harassed by the rev set. The whole time, he tried to keep movement to a minimum, as the bruises still hurt quite a bit, though not as much as they had last night.</p><p> </p><p>When he got home, he spent a few minutes texting with Theodosia before getting started on his homework. He stole a few crackers from the kitchen, but nothing else. There wasn’t a lot in there to begin with, and his uncle didn’t like him making a mess.</p><p> </p><p>So, crackers.</p><p> </p><p>It was six in the evening when Aaron finished all his work, and his uncle hadn’t returned home yet. Sighing, Aaron stood up and stretched, heading down to the kitchen to start making dinner. Timothy had set out the ingredients for spaghetti, so that’s what he made.</p><p> </p><p>It was 6:30 when he was finished, and he set the table and put lids on the pots to keep the food warm.</p><p> </p><p>About fifteen minutes later, his uncle got home, tie loosened and hair slightly disheveled, clearly intoxicated.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron’s blood ran cold, but he didn’t let it show.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome home, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Timothy barely acknowledged him, just sat down heavily at the table, and Aaron quickly joined him.</p><p> </p><p>They ate in silence, Timothy’s eyes running over him in a way that made Aaron’s skin crawl. Once done, his uncle stood up, grabbed some whiskey from the fridge, and went into the living room. Aaron packed up all the leftover food and washed the dishes, trying to be as quiet as possible. </p><p> </p><p>His uncle sometimes got mad at any reminder he had another person living in his house. Aaron hopes, one day, that he can make that the case. He wants to go somewhere far away from here, fly away on birds' wings, and be free.</p><p> </p><p>Alas, it's a fruitless wish.</p><p> </p><p>Once he’s done, he heads back up to his room and does a final lookover for any work he may have missed, and a final check over his essay. After that, he reads. The entire time, he has one ear open. </p><p> </p><p>It's not a question of if it will happen, but when.</p><p> </p><p>It's almost 9 when he hears footsteps. Slow, stumbling footsteps he’s long since learned to recognize. He closes the book and sets in on the nightstand.</p><p> </p><p>The door opens.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Somebody cries in the middle </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Of the night </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The neighbors hear, but they turn </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Out the lights </em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Next door, John and Abigail Adams are quietly reading in their living room, their children either asleep or otherwise occupied. The TV is on, but it's quiet, barely audible.</p><p> </p><p>They’ve been reading for maybe thirty minutes when they hear it. </p><p> </p><p>It’s a sound they’ve become all too familiar with. It should be impossible to hear, given the distance between them and the Edwards’s house, but their windows are open and their neighbor's windows are open and it's loud.</p><p> </p><p>There’s sounds of shouting, screaming, and the occasional noise of something or other falling. Whether that’s a person or an object is unknown. It only lasts for a moment before it stops.</p><p> </p><p>The couple exchanges looks, but says nothing. John turns up the TV volume as the sounds start up again.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A fragile soul caught in the hands </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Of fate </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When morning comes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It'll be too late </em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Washington was concerned. Aaron hadn’t been in class the past few days, and thought it was probably nothing, he couldn’t help but worry. </p><p> </p><p>Rather annoyingly, it had only occurred to him last night why Aaron’s behavior was so concerning.</p><p> </p><p>Alexander had pretty similar behavior, at least when he’d first met him, mainly due to a handful of neglectful, abusive foster homes he’d been in.</p><p> </p><p>If something had happened to Aaron...no. He had to believe everything was fine. Not everything had to mean something.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, his hopes were dashed when he walked into school the next Monday morning and was called to a campus-wide staff meeting.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron Burr was dead, and his guardian had been arrested.</p><p> </p><p>Washington had to grip the edge of the table to keep the world from spinning. It didn’t take a genius to put two and two together.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron’s guardian had killed him.</p><p> </p><p>The thought, the idea, just didn’t seem to want to compute in his brain. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Aaron was dead. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>If George had to guess, he’d say Aaron’s guardian had beaten him to death. He had no evidence, obviously, but he remained convinced.</p><p> </p><p>One teacher, Mr.Franklin, asked if there was any more specific information, and what they should tell students if they said anything at all.</p><p> </p><p>The person delivering the news, unfortunately, could not disclose any further information. As for telling students, the teachers who had Aaron in their class should be the first to deliver the news, during the hour they had him. </p><p> </p><p>Washington could feel several eyes on him, but by this point, he was spacing out a little. How in god's name was he supposed to tell his students this? Aaron had been a fairly well liked kid, got along okay with most of his classmates. </p><p> </p><p>He startled when he realized everyone was disbanding. Nobody said a word as they all filled out and headed to their respective classrooms. </p><p> </p><p>Every second ticking up to the start of first hour felt like an eternity to him as he watched students file in, chatting and laughing without a care in the world.</p><p> </p><p>Well, except for Theodosia, who sat quietly, her brow furrowed the same as the last few days he saw her.</p><p> </p><p>The bell rang, and Washington forced himself out of his desk chair to stand behind the lectern. The students must have sensed something off, because they quieted down quite quickly.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed heavily before speaking. “Good morning class. Unfortunately, this morning is anything but good. I was called into a campus wide staff meeting this morning, and I’m afraid I have some bad news. Really, really bad news.</p><p> </p><p>He can see the confusion grow on his student's faces, but he can’t stop now.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to say really quickly that I don’t know much, only what was told to me this morning. That being said, feel free to leave the room if you need to.”</p><p> </p><p>His hands grip the sides of the lecture, knuckles turning white. He sighs again, steeling himself for what has to come next.</p><p> </p><p>“Aaron Burr is dead.”</p><p> </p><p>It's silent for maybe ten seconds before the class dissolves into muffled chatter. There’s confusion, shock, and some people seem to be a little in denial. There's also a lot of questions.</p><p> </p><p>Theodosia is sitting completely still, eyes fixed upon a point on her desk. Her eyes are shining, and her lips are trembling.</p><p> </p><p>Washington raps his knuckles on the wood of the lectern, getting everyone's attention.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that many of you have questions, but-”</p><p> </p><p>Before he can finish his sentence, Theodosia stands up and rushes out into the hallway. A moment later, Eliza Schuyler rushes after her. He makes zero attempts to stop them.</p><p> </p><p>He watches her go sadly. Such a nice girl. She and Aaron would have been good together. </p><p> </p><p>There is silence for a moment before another student raises his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you tell us how?”</p><p> </p><p>Charles, the student in question, gets a few halfhearted glares.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid not, Charles. We weren’t told.” He wisely leaves out the fact that he has his own theory about what happened. “Yes, Samuel?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is there going to be a memorial service?”</p><p> </p><p>“Most likely, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does the school plan to tell everyone?”</p><p> </p><p>“There will likely be an announcement or assembly sometime this week. I ask that you refrain from gossiping, though I have no doubt pretty much everyone will know by the end of the day. Some of you may hear this speech more than once, if you had other classes with Aaron. Please try to be sensitive.”</p><p> </p><p>With that he dismisses them to free work time, even though he knows absolutely no work will be getting done.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, he is approached by Eliza Schuyler.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um…” She’s holding a small vase with a few different flowers. “I was wondering if I could leave this on Aaron’s desk?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. What flowers do you have here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well, there’s rosemary and gladiolus, which both have meanings of remembrance. There’s also a dark crimson rose, which means mourning. And purple hyacinth is sorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s lovely, Eliza.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiles, and places the vase in the center of Aaron’s desk. Over the next couple of days, other things get added to the little memorial. The first is a photo of Aaron, and cards, stuffed animals, and other flowers get added.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>That weekend, there is a memorial service. It's held on the football field, and Alexander holds a candle in the vigil. He still hasn’t quite seemed to come to terms with the fact that he’d never see Aaron again. </p><p> </p><p>He spots Theodosia talking to a girl he’d never seen before, but for some reason seems familiar. </p><p> </p><p>He approaches them, and quickly learns why she’d seemed familiar.</p><p> </p><p>Her name is Sarah and she’s Aaron’s older sister. Eliza joins them shortly, and Sarah invites them to the funeral. She's only just turned eighteen, and tells them about her and Aaron’s uncle she’d run away from.</p><p> </p><p>Alexander really wants to hate her for not doing more, but Eliza keeps sending him warning looks like she knows what he’s thinking, and Sarah is so distraught that Alex just can’t find it in himself to hold it against her.</p><p> </p><p>Later, when someone asks about what happened to Aaron’s desk shrine, Eliza will say that everything went to Sarah.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Through the wind and the rain </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She stands hard as a stone </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In her world that she can rise above </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But her dreams give her wings </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And she flies to a place where </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She's loved </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Concrete angel </em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The funeral is small. Sarah and her boyfriend Tapping are there, Aaron’s only immediate family. The three Schuyler sisters are there with their parents. Peggy is clinging to Angelica’s arm, and Angelica's other arm is around Eliza. Theodosia is there, and Alexander feels his heart go out to her. He’d had a betting pool going with his friends about when they’d get together. </p><p> </p><p>They'd dissolved it just the other day.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of his friends, they aren’t here, but Washington is. Something about Washington Alex can’t quite place his finger on seems to speak of guilt of some kind. Probably to do with his theory about Aaron’s death Alex had managed to pry out of him after swearing up and down to not tell anyone.</p><p> </p><p> Later, when he’s following Edward’s trial on the news, he has to scream into a pillow at the injustice of it all.</p><p> </p><p>Fifteen years.</p><p> </p><p>Fifteen years for abusing and murdering his nephew. </p><p> </p><p>It's far too short for Alexander to feel good about it. Timothy Edwards better hope he never runs into Alexander Hamilton when he gets out, because Alex can’t promise he wouldn’t murder the man.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A statue stands in a shaded place </em>
</p><p>
  <em> An angel girl with an upturned face </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A name is written on a polished rock </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A broken heart that the world forgot </em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Years later, a small group of people enters Princeton churchyard. At the edge of the property, there’s a small statue, with a plaque.</p><p> </p><p>Sarah kneels down, placing a small bouquet of flowers at the base of the statue. Tapping puts his arm around her. Eliza gently squeezes Theodosia’s hand, matching rings on their hands glinting in the sun.</p><p> </p><p>Alexander and John stood behind them, somber and quiet for once. They’re all adults now, all have jobs, and partners.</p><p> </p><p>Life’s moved on, and slowly they move on. The hole Aaron’s death left in their hearts may never fully heal, but they’ll see him again someday.</p><p> </p><p>They stand in silence for several minutes before turning to leave. They’ll be back next year.</p><p> </p><p>They always are.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Through the wind and the rain </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She stands hard as a stone </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In her world that she can rise above </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But her dreams give her wings </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And she flies to a place where </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She's loved </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Concrete angel </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Aaron Burr Jr. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 2003-2018 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Beloved son and brother. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> May he forever rest in the garden of god. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you think?</p><p>I tried to handle this as sensitively as I could, but I have never been in a situation like this. So do let me know what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>